


Luchino

by Sofy2801



Series: Team "Martinico" forever [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: "Marti guardava disgustato il suo ragazzo e Luchino combinare le peggio cose con le salsine a loro disposizione, quei due si erano proprio trovati con i loro gusti culinari raccapriccianti…"Un pranzo con i Martinico e Luchino!





	Luchino

Avevano deciso di pranzare dal kebabbaro vicino a scuola quel giorno, solo Martino, Niccolò e Luca.

Marti guardava disgustato il suo ragazzo e Luchino combinare le peggio cose con le salsine a loro disposizione, quei due si erano proprio trovati con i loro gusti culinari raccapriccianti…per fortuna lui aveva già finito il suo panino, altrimenti non sarebbe mai riuscito a mangiare con quei due.

“Mamma mia regà, non vi posso neanche guardare…ma non vi fate neanche un pochino schifo?”

I due lo guardarono stupiti, che c’era di male nel mescolare salse più o meno piccanti per trovare la giusta combinazione da mettere sulle verdure e sulla carne?

“Lasciamo perdere, vado in bagno, che è meglio”

Marti lasciò Nicco e Luchino a sghignazzare per le loro schifezze.

A Luca Niccolò piaceva proprio tanto. A differenza di Giovanni che, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, era geloso che lui avesse preso il suo posto nel cuore di Martino, e di Elia, che lo trovava vagamente inquietante, quando aveva i suoi momenti di estraniamento causati dalla malattia, a Luchino il ragazzo di Marti piaceva così com’era.   
Nonostante fosse l’ultimo nella classifica di Niccolò, tra i due era nata una bella amicizia, e Luchino si era trovato ad avere finalmente qualcuno a cui la sua opinione interessava veramente e che non lo prendesse continuamente in giro.

E poi era incredibile il numero di ragazze che girava intorno alla coppia “Martinico”, cosa di cui lui pensava di poter approfittare, finora senza troppo successo, doveva ammetterlo.

Il telefono di Nicco prese a suonare, lui guardò lo schermo e sbuffò. Poco dopo arrivò un messaggio e lui sembrava veramente spazientito.

“Chi è?” chiese Luchino nella sua ingenuità, perché non gli riusciva mai di farsi i cazzi suoi.

“Maddalena, la mia ex…mi sta dando il tormento perché io vada alla festa di compleanno di un nostro amico la settimana prossima”

“E tu non vuoi andare?”

“Da solo non se ne parla, e con Marti…beh, non sarebbe proprio il massimo”

“E perché scusa?”

“Tu come ti sentiresti se dovessi ad una festa con la tua ragazza, sapendo che ci sarà il suo ex che probabilmente ha detto a tutti che sei il cattivone per cui loro si sono lasciati?”

Luca non si scompose minimamente. Questa Maddalena gli stava sulle palle, senza neanche averla mai conosciuta, fin dai tempi in cui Martino gliene parlò la prima volta. Gli sembrava che l’occasione fosse perfetta per i suoi amici per mandarla definitivamente a quel paese.

“Proprio per questo ci dovete andare, per sbatterle sul muso quanto siete felici e innamorati, a quella gelosa in culo!”

Niccolò quasi sputò l’acqua che stava bevendo e per poco non soffocò.

“Come l’hai chiamata?” chiese divertito

“Gelosa in culo…Marti non ti ha raccontato niente?”

Niccolò si fece sospettoso, sapeva che c’erano cose di cui non avevano ancora parlato, nonostante fossero passati mesi dall’episodio di Milano. Ed era curioso…

“Di che cosa, precisamente?”

Luchino alzò gli occhi al cielo. Martino era veramente scemo…troppo buono e troppo innamorato, ma non doveva farla passare liscia così a questa Maddalena che ancora non si decideva a sparire dalla vita di Niccolò per sempre. Sarebbe toccato a lui il compito di illuminare Nicco.

“Quando hai avuto l’incidente a Milano” fece una pausa per vedere se la parola che aveva scelto, “incidente” facesse un brutto effetto sul ragazzo, ma sembrava che stesse andando bene, e si fece mentalmente i complimenti da solo per la diplomazia dimostrata “lei ha detto a Martino che tu non eri affatto innamorato di lui, che era solo una manifestazione della tua malattia, ma non era un reale interesse”

“’sta stronza!”

Niccolò aveva mezzo intuito che potesse essere successo qualcosa del genere, in verità. Sapeva che Maddalena aveva parlato con Martino la mattina dopo, ma non aveva mai voluto approfondire il discorso. E poi lui l’aveva bloccato, e mille ipotesi si erano affacciate alla mente di Nicco sul motivo…quella era una delle opzioni, ma se n’era dimenticato quando Marti era andato da lui sul tetto della scuola, e la cosa era rimasta sepolta nei suoi momenti no.

“Infatti. E lo scemo ci ha pure creduto! Per questo ti aveva bloccato…per fortuna l’abbiamo fatto rinsavire ed è finito tutto bene, però capisci che è proprio il caso che andiate a quella festa?”

Ora Nicco capiva molte cose, e Luchino aveva ragione, doveva affrontare la questione Maddalena, con Martino, e lasciarsela completamente alle spalle. E se i suoi cosiddetti “amici” si fossero schierati con lei, allora quella di Fabio sarebbe stata l’ultima festa a cui l’avrebbero visto. Comunque non aveva bisogno di loro, ora aveva i Contrabbandieri, le ragazze e qualche compagno di classe decente al suo fianco.

“Hai ragione…spero solo di convincere Marti”

“Se gli dici che la gelosa in culo, e devi usare proprio queste parole, ti sta dando il tormento, vedrai che viene…deve difendere il suo territorio di caccia, quando vuole il nostro cerbiatto sa diventare anche un leone”

Le due immagini di Martino cerbiatto e leone balenarono per un attimo davanti agli occhi di Niccolò, erano proprio adatte a lui.

“Non c’è di che, sei l’unico che mi sta a sentire davvero, ed è una grande soddisfazione”

“Un giorno i tuoi amici si renderanno conto di quanto sei in gamba, non ti preoccupare”

Luchino scrollò le spalle, era talmente abituato a farsi prendere per il culo che la cosa ormai non lo toccava più tanto, perché sapeva che si volevano bene, che i ragazzi ci sarebbero sempre stati per lui, come c’erano stati per Martino e Niccolò. Erano come una famiglia, anzi, forse meglio di tante famiglie.

“Ancora non avete finito con ‘ste porcate?”

Martino riprese il suo posto accanto a Nicco, che gli allungò davanti il telefono. “Guarda un po’ chi mi ha scritto e mi ha chiamato”

Quando Marti vide il nome, guardò prima Luchino, che lo guardava sorridendo beato, e poi Niccolò, che stava aspettando la sua reazione. Capì subito che i due avevano parlato, e decise di vuotare il sacco.

E mentre Luca guardava i suoi amici chiarirsi, far finta di litigare e fare ovviamente pace con uno dei loro soliti momenti da “polipetti”, non poteva far altro che sorridere, perché era felice che gli fosse capitato di essere al loro fianco e vivere il crescendo della loro storia. Aveva imparato tanto e dentro di sé sapeva che stava crescendo anche lui, anche se gli altri, forse, non se n’erano neanche accorti.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo spettro di Maddalena aleggia...
> 
> Forse includerò anche lei nella raccolta, ma non so. Visto che l'idea iniziale di avere i POV degli altri personaggi su Martino e Niccolò è di rareandbeautiful, aspetto indicazioni da lei se inserire anche la "gelosa in culo" oppure no.


End file.
